The Glamoire
by Milady DeWinter
Summary: Mary Sue. She bears many different names and forms, but is one of the most feared characters in the Potterverse. How do authors create these abominations? They use The Glamoire.
1. Chapter 1

**The Glamoire**

Francie fell through a hole in the ceiling of a room, which closed up immediately after her.  She found herself lying on the floor of a spotless white room, which contained only a single chair and a table.  On the table was a book.  Francie sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes.  

"Where am I?"

She saw the table, chair and book and decided to investigate.  Francie sat down in the chair to look through the odd text, when a loud and commanding voice boomed out from somewhere above her.  Strangely enough, it seemed to have a British accent.

"At last you have come."

Francie was so startled she fell right out of her chair.  "What the bloody hell was that?!?"

The voice returned, softer and rather sheepish.  "Sorry 'bout that.  Say, you're awfully uncoordinated for a Mary Sue."

"I'm what?  Oh no…I'm not going to be one of _those_.  I despise Mary Sues!"

"Oh yes you are going to be a Mary Sue.  Haven't you always wanted to go to Hogwarts?  Isn't that what you told your mother when you were visiting colleges?"

"Yes, but…"

"Well, here's your chance."

"Listen, Disembodied Voice Thingie…whatever you are.  I am not Mary Sue material."

"Obviously, I mean look at that hair…."

Francie started pulling her lank hair back into a ponytail and sneered in the general direction of the voice.  "Look, I'm having a bit of a rough day, and I certainly don't need any lip from someone who isn't even corporeal."

Suddenly the air around Francie began to shift and a hazy being flickered into focus.  An immensely perky twelve year old girl came into full view and bounded up to Francie.

"Hi!  I'm Serena!  Aren't the Harry Potter movies the coolest things ever!  Much better than the books!  I just think Harry and Draco are both just soooo dreamy and…"

Francie screamed and backed away in horror from the child.  "Noooo!  Please no!  Get it away from me!"

The voice returned, "Oh very well…"

And the younger girl suddenly disappeared.

"…but you wanted corporeal and I just thought a typical Mary Sue writer would help you get in character, so to speak."

"I told you, I'm having a rough day and I am certainly in no mood to deal with a sugar high preteen lusting after Tom Felton."  Francie shuddered. "And I'm not going to be a Mary Sue.  I can't be.  I'm not strikingly beautiful and sickeningly nice and good at everything!"

"That's what the book is for.  Take a look."

Francie stepped over to the table and looked at the gigantic book sitting in the center.  It was bright pink, with a purple feather boa border and curly purple writing on the front.  The title was _The Glamoire_.  Francie opened it up to the first page and began to read out loud,

"Chapter 1:  So You've Decided to Become a Mary Sue.........Oh dear Lord…"

The voice spoke again, and Francie was sure it was rubbing its hands together in anticipation.  Or it would be, if it had hands.

"Let's get started."


	2. Chapter 2

**Reposted 12/23/03 with a very minor correction.  Thanks to Charrie Death for pointing out my little mistake.**

**The Glamoire—Chapter Two**

_"Now lets get started"_

Francie pushed the book away, stood up and began to pace around the room.

"Let me get things straight.  You, the disembodied voice, are going to use this…thing…to transform me into a Mary Sue, so I can go to Hogwarts."

"In a nutshell, yes."

"Wouldn't it be easier if you were…you know…embodied?"

"Probably, but you didn't exactly like my last projection."

"Let's try something else then.  I feel like I'm talking to myself."

"That won't do.  Sues are never mentally unbalanced."

Francie smirked at this remark and muttered to herself.  "No, just the authors are."

"What was that?"

Francie bowed.  "Nothing, O Great and Powerful Oz."

"Now look, if you're just going to crack jokes…"

"Sorry, sorry.  I'll be good, I swear."

"Excellent."

The cultured British voice that spoke that last word came from behind Francie, and she turned quickly to see whom or what, it was.  She was surprised to see a young woman wearing a very fancy, and very old-fashioned dress.  The mysterious woman seemed to glide over to Francie, not at all inhibited by her flowing gown.  Francie was now thoroughly puzzled. 

"Who are you?"

The woman smiled and held out her hand.  "Call me Sabine.  My job is to assist you in using the Glamoire."

Francie shook Sabine's hand, but her confused expression did not disappear.  "But who are you?"

"I'm the author."

"You look like a refugee from Elizabethan England."

Sabine turned up her nose at Francie.  "The costume is French, thank you very much.  Seventeenth century."

Francie shrugged.  "Whatever.  Either way, I doubt a courtier like you wrote fanfiction.  And if you're supposed to be French, why do you have a British accent?"

"Because I do.  Anyway, this is only how I appear in this room.  My Sue-form, if you will."

"None of this makes any sense!" Francie wailed.  

"I'm writing a Mary Sue.  Those don't have to make sense.  It's like a rule, or something."

Francie plopped back down into the chair, sighing, "Whatever.  Let's just get on with this."

Sabine gave the younger girl a small smile, "As you wish.  First, I need to know your full name."

"Frances Marie Weston"

"Frances?  What kind of a name is Frances?"

Francie looked insulted.  "A perfectly normal and respectable name, thank you very much."

"That's all well and good, but it will never work in my story.  You need something more…exotic, more mysterious."

Francie grinned, "Like, I don't know….Sabine?"

"There will be no mocking of the authoress.  Now…let me see….we can probably just alter your name a bit.  Aha!"

Francie looked at Sabine apprehensively.  "What?"

"I've got it!  Francesca Serena Marianne Elizabette Aoife Isabella Worthington-Smythe."  Sabine rattled off Francie's new list of names and looked supremely pleased with herself.

Francie's jaw dropped as she heard her new name.  When she regained the ability to speak, she was shrieking at Sabine, "You _cannot_ be serious!  No one would ever name their child that!"

"It's an excellent Sue name."

"It's absurd."

"Look at what _The Glamoire_ has to say about names."

Francie picked the heavy book up from where she had dropped it on the table and turned to the second chapter, entitled "Serena, Serenity and Selene: Choosing Your Mary-Sue Name".  She began to read.

_Mary Sues must always have names as beautiful as they are.  Regular sounding American or British names are very rarely appropriate.  The internet and baby name books offer a wide variety of exotic sounding names that can be used for characters.  Names may come from a wide variety of sources: Greek and Roman mythology, the _Lord of the Rings_ trilogy, any other type of book, colors, virtues, etc.  A Mary Sues name should be as exotic and descriptive as possible.  Feel free to combine as many names as you like.   Some of the best Mary Sue names are as follows:_

****

_Aisling, Alanna, Antonia, Anastasia, Aoife, Artemis, Arwen, Athena, Bianca, Brianna, Caoilfhionn, Ciara, Chastity, Charity, Cassandra, Cassiopeia, Danae, Desdemona, Diana, Destiny, Ebony, Eowyn, Francesca, Felicity, Galadriel, Graziela, Guinevere, Isabella, Isis, Jaquenetta, Jesabelle, Juliet, Líadán, Lyssa, Marianna, Miranda, Morgan, Narya, Nimisha, Ophelia, Patience, Peace, Thalia, Saoirse, Xenia. _

_Of course, the absolute best Mary Sue names are Serenity, Serena and Selene, or any variations thereof.  These names embody all the qualities a Mary Sue should aspire to have.  They should be used whenever possible in stories.  _

_"Everyday" names can be used for Sues only if they are spelled in unusual ways or changed in some manner.  For example, Brittany and Jennifer would have to be changed to Brytanie and Genhiffer.  Those are only two possible spellings.  The most important thing to remember when naming your Mary Sue is to be creative. _

Francie stopped reading.  "Fine then, I'm Francesca Serena Marianne….what was the rest?"__

"Elizabette Aoife Isabella Worthington-Smythe.  It is important that you remember your own name."

"Right, right.  So, I have a name.  What's next?"

"Keep reading."

Francie skipped over the rest of the names, turning to the third chapter, entitled "Ebony, Ivory and Gemstones: Getting the Mary Sue Look."

"This just gets worse and worse."

Sabine snapped her fingers and a hairstylist's chair appeared in one corner of the room.  Another snap and a counter and sink materialized next to the chair.  Sabine turned to Francie with a wicked grin on her face.

"Time to fix your hair Francie."

Francie stared, horrified, at Sabine.  Slowly she began to back away from the demented looking authoress advancing toward her.  Sabine lunged at the younger girl, but tripped over her wide skirt.  While Sabine was untangling herself, Francie ran to the other side of the room and cowered in the corner.  Sabine finally stood up and walked slowly towards Francie.

"Oh, come on Francie.  It won't be that bad."

"What are you going to do?"

"Exactly what the book tells me."

"And what does the book tell you?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

"On you."  

**A/N:**  The Francie-torture continues!  Thank you so much to all of my reviewers!  Cookies for all of you.  Also, my apologies for how long it took to get this chapter up.  That's what I get for putting up a new story during finals week!  However, the semester is now over, and I'll be home for about a month for break, so I hope to update more often.  


	3. Chapter 3

_"What are you going to do?"_

_"Exactly what the book tells me."_

_"And what does the book tell you?"_

_"That depends."_

_"On what?"___

_"On you."_

**The Glamoire—Chapter 3**

Francie walked back over to the table holding _The Glamoire_ and sat down in the chair.  Sabine followed her, picked up the book and began flipping through it.

"Now look Francie, it's very simple.  The Glamoire will tell me how to improve your looks, but your new look will depend on what kind of Sue you want to become."

Francie snorted.  "We've already been over this.  I don't want to become a Sue at all.  And my looks are just fine."

Sabine smirked and snapped her fingers to summon a mirror.  "Look Francie.  Wouldn't you like to be gorgeous?"

Francie turned towards the mirror and looked over her face and hair.  She took in her ponytail of slightly greasy, dirty blonde hair, the tortoiseshell glasses covering her hazel eyes, and her pasty white skin.  Francie felt herself starting to agree with Sabine, but then the younger girl shook her head and looked away from the mirror.  

"I see what you're trying to do.  I'm not a supermodel, but I can look fairly pretty when I get cleaned up.  Like I told you before, I'm just not having a good day!"

Sabine sighed theatrically.  "You're just determined to make this as hard as possible for me, aren't you?"

Francie grinned and nodded enthusiastically.  Sabine threw _The Glamoire_ back onto the table and crossed her arms in a huff.  

"Fine then, be difficult.  I'll just have to pick for you.  You'd do very well as a Classic Mary Sue, maybe with a few canon connections."

Sabine clapped her hands, another grin of triumph on her face.  Francie looked at the authoress with terror.  

"I recognize that look, Sabine!  What now?"

"You can be a cousin of the Malfoys!"

"But we already established their family tree in the fifth book."

Sabine scoffed, "Oh book, shmook.  That's canon; it doesn't matter.  You'll be related to Lucius' side or something.  You already have sort of blonde hair.  I'll just lighten it a bit for you."

Francie considered this for a few seconds, before nodding hesitantly.  _After all, it's better than having her dye my hair black_, Francie thought.

Sabine handed _The Glamoire_ to Francie.  "Now that we've decided on your Sue-type, read what the book has to say about appearances."

Francie opened the book and began to read from the third chapter.

**_Ebony, Ivory and Gemstones: Getting the Mary Sue Look_**

_Mary Sues obviously have to be the best looking characters in the Harry Potter Universe.  They will always have perfect hair, gorgeous eyes, and amazing bodies.  Do whatever you must to achieve this look._

**_Hair_**__

_The most popular Mary Sue hair colors are ebony/midnight black, golden blonde, pure silver, and fiery red.  Any dramatic hair color is appropriate.  For example, a punk-oriented Sue should have brightly dyed hair, in electric blue, shocking purple or another suitable color.  Sues will also have perfect highlights/streaks, which are almost always completely natural, even if they are in odd colors, such as maroon, pink or green.  Punk or Goth Sues are the only ones allowed hair dye in the stories.  All other Mary Sues must begin and end the story with natural perfect hair.  Unacceptable hair colors include mousy brown, dirty blonde, carrot-top red and any other non-dramatic and not fatally attractive colors._

_A Mary Sue's hair is also blindingly shiny without ever being the least bit greasy.  It is either bone straight, softly waved, or perfectly curled.  Sues never ever have fly-aways, frizz, bushiness, bed-head or bad hair days.  When being attacked/kidnapped/assaulted or while fighting the Dark Lord and Death Eaters, Mary Sues must take great care to keep their hair under control.  For a hair reference point using actual characters, follow this rule: Lucius Malfoy has good hair (perfectly blonde, straight, no frizz, etc.).  Hermione has bad hair (regular brown, bushy, frizzy, etc.)._

**_Eyes_**__

_Mary Sue eyes come in a variety of beautiful and exotic colors: chocolate brown, emerald, violet, ice blue, cerulean, silver and many others.  The best Sue will have color changing eyes.  After all, she may need to coordinate her eyes to her fabulous wardrobe.  Any Sue that starts out on the side of evil may have ruby eyes, which may also appear in Good Sues when they are angry.  Gemstone-colored eyes are preferable to all other kinds.  If brown eyes are unavoidable, they must be chocolate brown.  Chocolate eyes have the added advantage of being both beautiful and delicious.  _

_Mary Sue eyes should be framed by long eyelashes and perfectly plucked eyebrows.  One of Mary Sue's greatest powers is to enchant men with her amazing eyes.  Men do not drown in plain brown or hazel eyes, or even blue or green eyes that are not sapphire or emerald.  _

**_Figure and Skin_**__

_Mary Sues have perfect bodies.  They must be between size 0 and size 4, but still have, at the very least, a C-cup bra.  These measurements are irregardless of age.  Some girls develop early, so it is perfectly acceptable to have a first year with an adult body.  After all, she is a Mary Sue, and Mary Sues never have awkward puberty transitions.  A true Mary Sue has curves in all the right places, without having any fat cells.    _

_A Mary Sue also has to have perfect skin.  Pimples are totally unacceptable.  Freckles may on rare occasions be admissible, but only if they are perfectly positioned on the face.  Most Mary Sues have flawless ivory skin, but some will have light tans (not at all fake looking).  Minority Mary Sues are not as common, but still encountered occasionally. _

Francie slammed the book shut in disgust.  "This is why I hate Mary Sues.  No one really looks like that.  No one is perfect in real life."

Sabine sighed again.  "Francesca…"  Francie glared at her.  "Look, you're going to have to get used to that name, whether you like it or not.  Now listen.  You keep failing to realize that this is a Suefic.  Nothing in these stories is real, not by the standards of reality, not even by the standards of the Potterverse.  Do not look for logic or reality.  There is none here."

"Wow.  That was kind of deep."

"Thank you.  Now come over here so I can get started.  We have a lot of work to do."

Francie trudged over to the hairstylist's chair in the corner of the room.  She sat down and waited for Sabine.  The authoress stood at the counter looking through different boxes of hair dye, trying to find just the right color.  She finally settled on a bottle of platinum blonde dye, which she held up for Francie to see.  Francie stared apprehensively at the box and then at Sabine.

"I guess that'll be good."

"You'll look fantastic Francesca, I promise.  Just like a Malfoy."

"You know, you're probably going to get dye all over that dress of yours."

Sabine considered her court dress, with its full skirt and elaborate embroidery.  "You're right.  I'll have to change."

The authoress snapped her fingers yet again and her dress was replaced by an old pair of blue jeans and a faded sweatshirt.  Sabine gasped in relief.  "Lord, that's better!  I'd forgotten how uncomfortable those corsets are.  Now, for the hair dye."

Sabine put a towel around Francie's shoulders and began to apply the dye.  "Don't worry Francesca.  You'll look like a knockout Sue when I'm finished with you."

Francie grimaced.  "That's what I'm afraid of."

**A/N:**  I am just beyond belief at all the reviews I've received!  Thank you all so much!  Special thanks to **Charrie**** Death** for pointing out my error, which I did correct.  Also, to answer your question, I got the names from a variety of sources.  Most of my inspiration for this fic comes from following two livejournals; pottersues and deleterius.  I took some of the names from there and a few from looking around ff.net (or Pit of Voles, as pottersues calls it).  Any mythology names I pulled from _The Complete Encyclopedia of Mythology_ and all Irish names (Aoife, Ciara, and a few others) come from the website "Hylit: Irish Names for Girls" (my poor daughter will probably end up with one!).  


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**  If anyone is still reading this, I would like to say how incredibly sorry I am for my horrific lack of updates.  College has me absolutely bogged down in work, lots of which I've been ignoring or putting off because I felt some inspiration.  Expect probably two (possibly three) chapters after this one.  Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:**  Any and all things Potter belong to the brilliant J.K. Rowling.  Sabine and Francie are…well…me (if you haven't noticed by now).  

_"Don't worry Francesca. You'll look like a knockout Sue when I'm finished with you."_

_Francie__ grimaced. "That's what I'm afraid of." _

**The Glamoire—Chapter 4**

Sabine spent the next few hours giving Francie a complete makeover.  After mixing the hair dye, Sabine used her finger snapping magic to lengthen Francie's hair so that it came down to her butt.  She dyed Francie's hair a perfect platinum blonde, and then applied blush, eye makeup, and lipstick.  Francie watched herself in the mirror while Sabine worked her magic, unsure about these changes.  After all, the only makeup Francie ever wore on a regular basis was concealer and lipgloss.  Once Sabine had finished working on Francie's makeup and hair, she sighed and sat down in another conjured chair.  She jumped up again after only a few minutes.

"Well Francesca, that takes care of your hair and face.  You look stunning so far.  But now you need some sexier clothes."

"But what's the point?  If I'm going to Hogwarts, I'm going to be wearing my school robes most of the time and probably a uniform under that.  I'll just need casual clothes for the weekends, and I have those."

Sabine snapped her fingers once again and a large pile of clothes materialized in the middle of the room.  Sabine began picking through them with distaste.  

"Hey!  Those are my clothes!  What's wrong them?"  Francie looked insulted.

"Well, they're not…what's the word…_cool_ enough."

"You mean they aren't slutty enough."  Francie muttered, thinking Sabine couldn't hear her.

"I heard that!"

Francie sighed loudly, sounding both bored and exasperated.

Sabine glared at her creation.  "Now, may I continue?"

Francie nodded her consent, and so Sabine smiled smugly and went on.

"First of all, you don't have anything here from Abercrombie, Hollister, Hot Topic or Pacific Sunwear.  Clothing from these stories is essential to the wardrobe of any Sue.  Secondly, you don't have anything with words written in glitter.  Thirdly, you only have one pair of even semi-low cut jeans.  Fourthly…"

Francie interrupted her, "Okay, okay, I get the point.  My clothes aren't Sueish enough.  But I can't do anything about that.  It's not like I have money for a whole new wardrobe."

Sabine smiled.  "That's the beauty of magic, Francesca, dear.  We'll just conjure up some proper clothes for you."

Another snap of the fingers and Francie's  were replaced with a pair of low cut Tilt jeans and a pink shirt with Princess written on it in white glitter.  Sabine then conjured a full length mirror so Francie could see her new look.  Francie stared at the girl in the mirror, unable to believe that it was really her.  Her glasses were gone, replaced with color contacts that turned her eyes an icy blue.  Sabine had also conjured several more boxes of the contacts in a variety of colors, including several shades of blue, purple, green, and brown.  Or, as Sabine had put it, sapphire, aquamarine, amethyst, emerald, honey and chocolate.  And the determined author had not taken kindly to Francie's attempts to point out that sapphires could also be white, purple, pink or yellow.   Francie silently chanted the mantra Sabine had ordered her to repeat.

"Science is logical.  Logic is bad.  Math is logical.  Logic is bad.  Genetics is logical.  Logic is bad.  Canon is…"

Sabine spoke up again, pulling Francie's focus away from her chanting.  

"Well Francesca, I am almost done transforming you into the perfect Sue."

"What's left?  I have the hair, the eyes, the makeup, the horrible clothes…"

Sabine grinned wickedly.  "Yes, but you don't have the figure.  You're a bit too flat for a Sue."

Francie looked down at her size A chest.  "You mean too normally proportioned!"

When Francie looked at Sabine again, the authoress was holding two items.  Francie took one look at what Sabine had in her hands and started, once again, to back away slowly.  

"No.  No way.  I refuse."

Sabine looked hurt.  "But you have to!  Please?  For me?"

Francie sighed deeply and trudged back to where Sabine was standing.  Sabine took the stuffed WonderBra she had been holding and handed it to Francie, while snapping for a changing screen.  Once Francie had gotten the bra on, Sabine reached for the other item she had been holding; a corset.  Francie stepped into the corset and Sabine proceeded to do up the stays, pulling the strings as tight as she could.  Francie gasped in pain.

"Do you have to pull it that tight?"

"Yes.  I have to give you curves in all the right places."

"Well, why can't you just change me by magic?  It'd…oof…be a lot less painful!"

"I can't change your physical structure with magic.  I'm allowed to change your hair, since that is no longer living material, but I can't mess with your body.  Besides, if you actually had a figure like this you'd snap in half."

"Point taken.  But hurry up with this, will you?  I'd like to breathe again."

After what seemed like an eternity to Francie, Sabine had finished with the corset and put the finishing touches on Francie's makeup.  The authoress stepped back to admire her work.

"Perfect!  A classic Mary Sue.  Now, for your family history."

"How do I get that?"

Sabine gestured towards the table holding the Glamoire.  "The same way we figured out everything else."

Francie groaned.  "Right.  More reading."

The Sue-to-be sat down at the table and turned to the fourth chapter, entitled _Who__ Says You Can't Choose Your Relatives: Establishing Your Canon Connections.  _Francie quickly skimmed the pages before opening up the fold-out section at the end of the chapter.

_...And those are merely a few of the reasons connections to canon characters make your story more exciting.  This section contains _The Glamoire_'s__ easy to use Canon Connection Charts®.  Also included is a blank chart, so you can write down your canon connections.  Remember, this chart merely offers some suggestions.  With a little creativity, your Sue can be anyone she wants!_

_Canon Connection Charts:_

**_Type: _**_Daughter Sue_

**_Best Connection: _**_Voldemort__, S. Black, R. Lupin, S. Snape_

**_Ideal Love Interest*:_**_ H. Potter, D. Malfoy, R. Weasley_

_*********************************************_

**_Type: _**_Grandaughter__ Sue_

**_Best Connection:_**_ A. Dumbledore, M. McGonagall_

**_Ideal Love Interest:_**_ H. Potter, R. Weasley, D. Malfoy_

_*********************************************_

**_Type: _**_Sister_

**_Best Connection:_**_ H. Potter, D. Malfoy, S. Snape, S. Black_

**_Ideal Love Interest: _**_D. Malfoy, H. Potter, R. Weasley, S. Black, S. Snape, R. Lupin_

****

**_*********************************************_**

**_Type: _**_Cousin_

**_Best Connection: _**_H. Granger, R. Weasley, D. Malfoy_

**_Ideal Love Interest:_**_ H. Potter, D. Malfoy, R. Weasley_

_*********************************************_

**_Type: _**_Niece_

**_Best Connection:_**_ S. Snape, S. Black, A. Dumbledore_

**_Ideal Love Interest:_**_ D. Malfoy, H. Potter_

****

**_*********************************************_**

**_Type: _**_Childhood Best Friend**_

**_Best Connection:_**_ H. Granger, D. Malfoy, S. Snape, S. Black_

**_Ideal Love Interest:_**_ D. Malfoy, H. Potter, R. Weasley, S. Snape, S. Black, R. Lupin_

****

**_*********************************************_**

**_Type: _**_Ex-Girlfriend_

**_Best Connection:_**_ S. Black, R. Lupin, S. Snape_

**_Ideal Love Interest: _**_See note._

_Younger Sues (current era) fit best as transfer students from Beauxbatons, Durmstrang or an American school.  Older Sues (Marauders' era) come to Hogwarts as new teachers (most commonly Defense Against the Dark Arts) and/or members of the Order of the Phoenix._

_Obviously, Sues are Sorted into Gryffindor and Slytherin.  The other Houses are unimportant and only good for providing tertiary characters._

****

**_Note:_**_  Obviously the love interest of an ex-girlfriend Sue is self-explanatory; however, the editors of _The Glamoire_ suggest switching partners to create extra angst possibilities (and maybe a threesome!).  _

_*The editors would like to acknowledge the fact that they have excluded several good looking male characters from this list and would also like to remind readers that the names on this chart are merely suggestions.  Please feel free to pair your Sue with any other character, male or female.  The editors would also like to mention that they do not condone incest.  For example, when writing a Sue who is Draco's long lost sister, we suggest pairing her with Harry, not Draco.  However, if you wish to read more about slash, incest, and all your other smutty fantasies, please read our companion guide: _Romancing the Sorcerer's Stone: Love, Lust, and Liaisons at Hogwarts.

**_For Sues that attended Hogwarts with James Potter, Sirius Black, Severus Snape, et al. 'childhood' may refer to friendship before or during their years at Hogwarts._

Francie looked up from the book to find Sabine peering over her shoulder while holding a quill pen.  

"Let me see that chart, Francesca," Sabine said.  

Francie dutifully handed the book over.  Sabine pondered the charts before scribbling down a few names.  When she was done, she blew on the ink and handed the book back to Francie.  

"Let's see here…"  Francie bit her lip as she looked over the chart Sabine had created.  As she read, Francie's expression changed from one of boredom to a look of total shock.

"I'm Draco Malfoy's identical twin sister who was sent to Beauxbatons because Lucius thought I wasn't evil enough, and now I'm transferring to Hogwarts for my sixth year because my father's in jail, and I'm going to make all the Slytherin boys, and Roger Davies, and Oliver Wood fall in love with me and then I'm going to wind up with Harry!"

Sabine grinned.  "Yes!  And that was a run-on sentence!  Very good, your grammar skills are breaking down already."

Francie sat, gaping, at the older woman.  "Do you have any idea how many things are wrong with the character you've made me?  Besides, you said before that I was just going to be a Malfoy cousin."

"Well, this is better.  And what have I repeatedly told you about listening to canon?"

"That it's logical.  And therefore bad."

"Very good.  Now tell me Francie, how's your French?"  

**A/N:**  I'm sorry for the weird stars and formatting on the chart section.  The site won't let a regular chart show up, and this was the only way I could get it look semi-decent.  I don't know what's up with the random spacings, because there is an equal space between each line in Word.         

 


End file.
